


y2｜狂者 Ch 03

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜狂者 Ch 03

**故事描绘事件都为推动剧情发展需要，同时参照各国法律制度，没有任何参考学习价值，切勿认真推究

/ygritte

Ch 03

忘了相隔多久没和人相约在车站前会合，二宫和也穿着牛仔裤、白色长t外搭卡其色衬衫防风、在人流中玩着手机游戏等樱井翔。他头戴棒球队的周边鸭舌帽，脸上挂着无度数眼镜，看上去与大学时期平日朴素的打扮差距不大。

因职业参透社会风浪的江湖味，在二宫身上几乎嗅不到。

樱井一到朝二宫按了两声喇叭，待人上车后往市区外缘开去。途中停等红灯，樱井翔好几回转头看二宫今日的装扮，此前他们两人只简单打过招呼，便无更多对话。

“干嘛？”二宫被盯的莫名其妙，忍不住问樱井。  
“没事啊。”驾驶回应的语气藏笑。

继上回在裁判所见面以后，樱井和二宫约定每月至少私下单独聚会一次。哪怕气氛尴尬、无所事事、无话可说。

这日樱井事先没跟二宫说要带他去哪里，等到车辆驶进熟悉的隧道上桥、道路联外的风景清明，二宫已心里有底。  
往K大的快速道路，假日往来的行车不少，进入大学城区后他们过去经常光顾的小吃有几家换了招牌，现已转业。他们和西山的老家都聚集在这学区内。  
“你经常回来？”二宫问樱井。  
“频率大约一个月一次，”樱井单手转动方向盘“家庭聚餐。”  
二宫点点头“学校呢？”  
“没回过学校呢、才想说难得今天你也在……”浅笑的侧颜，不知怀着什么样的情绪，二宫松开安全带，等待樱井在校门口赶停车位。

踏入校门，二宫通过人工植栽步道的步伐渐慢。记忆破碎的毛玻璃片，一块块自边边角角往二宫脑海拼凑，他每向前一步，就以更快的速度朝明晰过往接近一点。

事到如今，二宫即便知道该如何后退，却再也做不到自主退缩。

与他相反地，后来跟上的樱井迅速越过他肩膀，跨步很快，在校内行政处室大楼前停下。

乡土、天空、景物投射及樱井的身影——本该逝去青春的千军万马忽地朝二宫伏击而来。

恰巧措手不及、停驻的时点，吹拂过二宫耳侧的秋风送往孤身立于前头的樱井，他回头向二宫露出笑靥、略长的浏海随风飞散，二宫恍惚中看见当年的金发少年在足球场上奔走的重影——。

即便眼前樱井侧着的脸笼罩当时没有的灰色遗憾。

樱井意识到西山身边还有另一人的存在，早在告白以前。  
每日固定部活结束，樱井总会请负责收球回体育室的学弟留给他一颗球做自主练习一小时。起先，西山会留下来陪他练完全程，后来一次、两次提前找樱井说家里有事，要早些时间返家。最终西山养成陪同樱井自主练习半小时的习惯，时间一到便赶往自行车场前去。

事实上，樱井跟西山说过如果她必须赶着回家，不用勉强留下。西山却坚持说既然身为球经及亲友就应该为樱井的克己应援。

有回下雨天，上完一整天的课，樱井陪西山一起走到自行车场，这才发现二宫早牵好车在车棚下等着。原来二宫过去清晨代步往返学校、家里的自行车前阵子开始给在市区咖啡厅打工的姐姐上下班专用。  
而兴趣为存钱的二宫又不愿每日多花费一笔公车钱——住在二宫家隔壁一户西山的自行车便担起了承载两人通勤的重负。后来随着系上修课进入高年级课业越发繁重，二宫和西山约定好每日放学到24小时的家庭餐厅自习到晚上十点过后回家。

这么到他们进入大二下半，一次和K大长年敌对校进行足球校际比赛时，由于受到高度关注引发的双方参赛压力，导致樱井一年级的后辈在场上与对方前锋起了肢体冲突——两校被大学足球协会勒令停赛半年。

随着停赛，球队大幅减少练习量，樱井的自主练习也变得没有意义。

总总原因加乘，樱井便就此顺理成章加入二宫和西山共组的读书会。

起初，西山以为樱井和二宫因为学校公开的成绩表扬制度，纵使不生瑜亮之情，也肯定友好相处不来。没想结果，互不干涉对两人而言甚是容易。大抵行程从二宫载着西山先到餐厅，选择窗边角落的固定位置入座后，接着二宫会按铃向服务生点汉堡肉定食及乌龙茶、西山则叫一份奶油炖菜配饭，再帮樱井点好他当天想吃的套餐，等着他稍晚抵达，三人便就此待上三五小时，一起写作业、报告或准备考试，最后在餐厅的霓虹灯管招牌前，朝各自方向踩着踏板、挥别返家。

自习过程中，二宫和樱井基本把对方当空气。  
即使坐正对面，也像看不见对方形体一样，谈话只在与西山之间两两存在。樱井原来就对二宫留有不好的印象，想他纵使表白被拒绝了仍然想珍惜西山这个朋友罢，心里盘算着二宫的表现也是没想跟他多加交流认识的意思，根本毫无人际压力，如此倒也乐得轻松。

可日子久了，敏锐如樱井自然发现西山过去不仅仅是着急陪他练习完与二宫会合，甚至西山当初口口声声说喜欢的人就是二宫。

稍微用心观察西山和二宫的互动，就会明白，他们之间有比友情更深厚、比爱情更难得、毫无血缘却近乎家人的情谊，是樱井当时自觉一生难以望其项背的壁垒。

认知这项事实让樱井放弃西山，真正退回亲友位置变得容易许多。

可这也让他心里的症结点转至二宫身上。  
从樱井和二宫有所接触开始，他一直都在截断樱井一帆风顺、通行无阻的人生。二宫既横亘西山内心，成为樱井飞越不过的高墙，也站在一心追求卓越、达成社会价值、樱井的对立面——他总是信手拈来好的成绩排名，像是造物者存心在赋予樱井生命同时，替他量身打造的反派角色。

然而事实是二宫勤恳自习，除为应付系上教授三天一小考、两周一大考，外加大量案例分析作业的习性，还有避免延长修业增加家里负担，原因仅此，其余他根本毫无上心。  
二宫经常一下午复习完每日预定书目章节，把英文课本往脸上一盖、便在家庭餐厅里呼呼大睡起来。有时他甚至玩掌上游戏机玩得忘我，西山找他讨论问题，还会惹火上身。

樱井清楚的，二宫不仅成绩上压根没想跟他相争，甚至面对西山也从未有任何暧昧不明的表现，他俩即便关系紧密，也跨越不过朋友或发小的界线。

聪颖如樱井领悟很快，他对二宫的敌对意识不过无意义的一方烟硝这件事。

可人的矛盾心理生于此，无论年龄如何增长，明知无意义的执着反而更如天降的原罪一般难以说服自己放下作解套。

樱井对二宫抱有如此复杂的心绪，直到西山在他们大四毕业以前遭遇车祸离世，仍无改变。

樱井和二宫不约而同从前庭走往法学大楼方向。

K大法学部所在的大楼门前有一座著名的石雕像地标。  
正义女神矇着眼、提着天秤及长剑——象征公平、公正、并不徇私的审判。雕像本身对学生而言类似忠犬八公像的作用，是上完不同选修课约吃中饭、部活集合或情侣约会的碰头点。四年校园生活，这座雕像本身设立的初衷并无过大回响，倒是许多K大法学部校友毕业后都会怀念起当年互道 ‘那就约正义女神前！’的时光。

二宫站在灰砖打造的法学大楼前，向上注视徒经十年时光更加斑驳的外墙，再慢慢收回眼神，停在正义女神之上。正逢中午下课铃响，学生陆续从大门走出。樱井招手示意二宫跟他退开到一边，一直没说话的二宫似无意间回想起什么，突兀地问樱井，知不知道他们卒业式那天晚上，正义女神的天秤和剑曾被人破坏。

“木下教授跟我提过。”  
木下孝宏，十年前他们一年级宪法课专任教授，是二宫从学校毕业后少数仍持续联络往来的K大学者，年资经验丰沛，在法界具有一定威望。

听见二宫的话，樱井稍迟疑一下，转头看后方的灰石雕像。女神双手提捧的天秤及长剑的部位确实看来相较未受岁月摧残氧化，与女神自身带着斑斓黯色形成对比。  
他接着问二宫有没有想找哪位教授叙旧，那人揉揉眼角抛下一句：“没兴趣。”  
接着像催促樱井尽快结束今日安排的K大行程似的，转身便朝大楼后方的运动场前去。

踏上十年内翻修过数次的PU跑道，二宫眯起双眼远望与足球场比邻的野球场，有数名身着队服的学生正在练习。说时迟，原本阴暗的天，瞬时下起零碎细雨，引得参与练习的队员一个个苍忙收拾起球具，退出球场，徒留空虚的本垒板发挥不了作用。

不到急需撑伞的地步，却也可想而见将于短时间内迅速加大的雨势。樱井跟在二宫身后，吐露的语句由雨水间隔传递到二宫耳里，近似听取收音机放录电台的效果，仿佛樱井说的是属于他人的故事，并非叙述他们年少时在身临过的场景。

樱井发话语调悠悠“……过去为了考试训练体力，我们三个经常一起来跑步呢。”  
二宫没有回话，转头看围绕圆弧绿草的场中央有棵无叶无花的樱花树，据说是K大建校五十周年时T大为表祝贺之意所赠。  
樱井随他的视线望过去“是啊、静奈老是跑一半就躲到那棵树下……其实我今天就是为这找你来的。”  
他说着伸手探入上衣外套口袋，二宫总算回头好奇的望向他一步步走往平铺土质的中场。

于极可能已生病的樱花树前高跪蹲下，樱井将握有小物的手掌摊开，一颗富有刮痕的16瓣律师葵花章在雨雾中闪烁，二宫弯身从樱井的角度疑惑地观看。

“几个月前，以为我的徽章在出差途中掉了，又去申请补发一个……领了新品以后，才在家里的洗衣机里找到它。”樱井说着难得显露羞赧地摸了摸鼻子。

“……想说如果没有发生那件事，静奈肯定能跟我们一起通过考试、成为同行。”  
二宫皱眉盯上樱井的侧颜，若有所思地不发一语，眼睁睁看樱井原地蹲下、徒手挖起他们脚底的深色土壤。

“这些年，总觉得她也该有属于她的律师编号，表扬她当年的努力……”承雨的土质松软，不出多久，樱井仅用单手便迅速挖出四、五公分深的坑洞。听着不像他们故事的说话口吻仍在继续：  
“带着属于她的徽章为人辩护，从金黄用到褪色——”樱井缓缓歪斜地放下紧握地左手接近坑洞，二宫注意到他指间不易察觉的细微颤抖，猛地蹲下去抓住他手腕。

樱井抬眼看向二宫，褐色眼瞳上湿溽的长浏海贴着额前，雨水滑过细白肌肤自下巴侧的痣汇流滴下——他们只相望这么一眼，像要把这十年间想向对方说的、未曾想过有勇气或机会说的，都一并穿透浓重秋雨传递对方。

十年前、十年后没有人比樱井及二宫懂得彼此的心境。  
他人和西山都是沾了水一样的交流，只有他们把西山揉进生命质量里，作此生不可或缺的朋友、深刻重视。

‘你也很想她吧。’  
‘嗯。’

甚至没有真正开口说一句话，二宫松开樱井的手那一刻，亦松开从久违步入校园以来暗自紧咬的牙间、如释重负。他静静目睹樱井将徽章掷入泥坑，陪他伸手把土回填，盖住曾伴在樱井左心口上的金银色彩，送给彼方的西山。

突如其来的秋雨奇迹般在此时停下，专为他们破坏校有财产行为打掩护似的。  
樱井和二宫对望，看着彼此以手臂抹过脸侧沾上的泥巴，在日出云破之下，为他们不再仅是为第三人所存在的重逢，发现本该死枯的樱花树上，难以轻易发觉的枝干末端，开着一颗展现弱小顽强生命力的粉色花芽、不挠不屈……。

tbc


End file.
